Dogs
Dogs (Canis lupus familiaris, or Canis familiaris) are a race of semi-sentient mammals native to Earth. Dogs, while commonly feral in wildlife, are one of the most widely domesticated fauna on the planet, with humans frequently adopting them as pets and domestic companions. History A guard dog confronted Hank Pym during his mission in East Berlin but Pym was able to evade it.Ant-Man Prelude As a final examination test, all HYDRA members enlisted in their private academy had to prove their loyalty to the organization by executing their canine companions. This personally affected Hale, Jasper Sitwell, and later, Ruby Hale.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine While they ate ice cream in a park, a dog was being walked past Matt Murdock and Stick. The dog was hungry and longed for the hotdog that another person had nearby.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick During the time Bruce Banner was living in Rio de Janeiro, he had a dog living with him named Ricky.The Incredible Hulk Movie Novelization After General Ross discovered Banner's location and sent a team to capture him, Banner escaped, leaving his dog behind.The Incredible Hulk Dogs, cats, and birds were sold in a Puente Antiguo pet store that Thor entered, looking for a horse. Kyle let Thor know that he could not get a horse there.Thor Skye compared wearing the Tracking Bracelet to being a stray dog who was tagged.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.06: FZZT ]] A dog named Buddy was the only companion of a teenaged Grant Ward when he was taken from a prison in Massachusetts to the wilderness of Wyoming by John Garrett to learn self-reliance. Six months later, Ward and Buddy had become close. Whenever Ward shot a deer, Buddy would fetch it for him. Garrett, in order to teach Ward emotional detachment to become a HYDRA sleeper within S.H.I.E.L.D., ordered him to kill the dog before they could go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy. However, Ward was unable to kill Buddy, and instead he fired his gun to the air and allowed Buddy to run away into the woods. Buddy later appeared through Ward's sniper scope, as the dog searched for a kill.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Buddy was killed by Ward and Ward told the story of his dog to Kara Palamas, who later relayed it to Bobbi Morse.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : 2.21: S.O.S. Part One ]] A dog named Cosmo was one of the exhibits in the Collector's Museum. He survived the place's near-destruction and showed his loyalty to Tivan by licking his Tivan's face, despite Howard the Duck's disapproval. Guardians of the Galaxy Post-Credits Scene A guard dog was owned by Geoff Zorick and lived in his mansion. When Scott Lang broke into the mansion, he avoided the dog by feeding him a piece of meat.Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Officer Gale mistook Cassie Lang's Giant Pet Ant for a dog.Ant-Man While Jessica Jones searched for Antoine Grier, Luke Cage attempted to calm down rottweilers Myers and Krueger, but ended up subduing them without harming the latter.Jessica Jones 1.06: AKA You're a Winner After taking out most of the Kitchen Irish, Frank Castle adopted their guard dog Max. The dog was later used as a ploy to get answers out of Castle during his torture.Daredevil: 2.03: New York's FinestDaredevil: 2.04: Penny and Dime Sneaking into his former house, Danny Rand came into contact with Joy Meachum's dog Toro and managed to calm him before leaving him behind closed doors.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way With the intent on following Adrian Toomes' Crew, Spider-Man chases them by using the suburbs to catch up to the van, and was caught off guard by a dog in which he preceded to through a ball at it as an distraction. Spider-Man preceded to chase down the crew and nearly succeeded until he was snagged in mid-air by Vulture.Spider-Man: Homecoming Following the incident at the Saint Agnes Orphanage, FBI and NYPD arrived to the church to find Karen Page and Daredevil who were the main suspects. After FBI agents Ray Nadeem and Benjamin Poindexter found that Page and Daredevil had disappeared, they brought search dogs to track them.Daredevil: 3.11: Reunion Appearances Trivia *A species similar to the Dogs lived on the planet Morag when it was inhabited, thousands of years ago. When he landed on the planet on 2014, Star-Lord saw a holographic "dog" playing with its mistress as he searched for the Orb. *In Avengers: Infinity War, Rocket Raccoon calls the Outriders as Space Dogs, indicating there are also Dogs outside of Earth. References External Links * * Category:Creatures Category:Species from the Nine Realms Category:Dogs